Atlantis Love
by Ensign Klutz
Summary: Pairings: GaaraNeji and SasukeNaruto! The journey to Atlantis starts here. Two men are in search for the lost empire, Atlantis and along the way they encounter many obstacles but no matter what they stood strong! Better summary inside. HIATUS
1. Sinking

_**Atlantis Love**_

**_Parchment: Prologue_**

**Chinese Fairy: **Hiya! I'm writing this fic for a friend hope she's reading this, hiya Hurricane-rider! The sweetest person I've ever met… (Sigh) anyway, I know all of you want to know, what happened with "Bloody Roses Mean Love" I discontinued it! It sucked and I really want to write this one! I'm sorry to all those out there who wanted that fic updated.

**Disclaimer:** Okay, lets cover all the bases. No! I do NOT own Naruto, or Atlantis! Most of the theories and ideas I got were from the Disney version of "Atlantis" is that everything? If you really want to sue me then sue, but you'll get nothing! I am totally BROKE!

**Warnings:** There is fight scenes, BL (Boy Loves Boy) possible rape, described deaths and I think that's it! (Grins)

**Pairings: **Gaara/Neji, Sasuke/Naruto and I think that it! Not that many I know… but this is my first Naruto fic! So sorry with the not so many pairings…

**Summary: **The year is 1914 and it's as modern as it will ever be! We have cars, and other means of transportation. But that is not enough for two brothers: Gaara and Naruto… these two hope to leave the modern world in search for the futuristic Empire, Atlantis… just to prove that their parents were not crazy in believing that such a place existed. As they get closer and closer to finding the meaning of Atlantis, they encounter love, hate, betrayal, and adventure…

**Chinese Fairy: **This is for Hurricane-rider, and all the fans for Gaara/Neji AND Sasuke/Naruto coupling! (Punches air) YEAH! So I hope everyone didn't run away from reading the summary, (No one is even here) Grrr… well, with the –crappy- powers vested in me… On with the fic!

Atlantis Love 

_**Parchment: Prologue **_

_"In a single day and night_

_Of misfortune, the island of Atlantis_

_Disappeared into the depths_

_Of the sea…"_

_  
-Plato, 360 B.C _

**One hundred years ago…** A peaceful day in Atlantis, like every other day. Suddenly, a flash of light, and a massive wave quickly growing and gaining speed moved towards Atlantis…

Many fishermen with grand grey wings were flying towards main city shouting at one another. "You fool! Because of you, Atlantis will perish!" screamed one; the other shouted back, "We must warn Atlantis!" one last scream was called, "Were to late!" and they were all swallowed by the wave.

A guard, standing by his post saw the on coming wave and ran to the throne room and bowed, "You highnesses! An on coming wave is about to swallow our grand Empire!" The Queen known as Shiori ran over to her nephew and daughter to hold them close. "My darlings…" she murmured to the frightened children. The king ran out to the balcony and saw it, the wave that would seal their fate…

"Hear my cry! Raise our soldiers of stone!" cried Hiashi; out from the ground or sea surrounding the grand city twenty stone soldiers surrounded the city and clapped their hands together and a light blue light appeared in their hands.

The throne room was evacuated and everyone was heading for the shelters. The nephew of Shiori and Hiashi tripped while trying to keep up with the running adults. "Auntie!" he cried. Shiori turned around and saw him on the floor. She ran back to him and made him stand up. "Neji! You must remember! You must protect Hinata. She is like you sister; remember…" she slowly lost her voice as a bright blue light surrounded her and Neji. Hiashi saw this and gave Hinata –who he was carrying- to a guard, "Get her to the shelter!" he ordered. The guard nodded and continued to run leaving a panicking city. "Papa! Mama! Neji!" cried the little girl.

Neji looked around and saw the soldiers of stone make grand circles of blue shields and enlarging them to protect the city from the coming wave. Noticing that while the shields were being raised, there were people still outside the barrier. Shiori was about run to help the people outside when the blue light surrounding her and her nephew engulfed her and she started to ascend toward a giant red sphere of energy in the sky.

"Auntie!" called Neji; he raised his little arms as if wanting to be picked up. Hiashi ran over to Neji and pulled him into a tight hug in order to keep the child from seeing his only auntie disappear into the ball of energy…

"Don't look Neji, keep your eyes closed." Hiashi stated calmly. Though deep down his heart was quickly breaking. He had lost his wife… The red energy morphed into a blue sphere and was spinning at a fast pace, and then, the wave finally hit Atlantis's capital.

Atlantis is now sinking into the depths of the sea never to be seen nor heard of for another century… at least until a man who was destined to find out why Atlantis disappeared comes to face his fears…

_**(Parchment: Prologue Complete) **_

**Chinese Fairy:** (Gaping at her work) AHHH! It's horrible! (Starts banging head into a brick wall) STUPID! Ow… well, I guess that wraps up this chapter, SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER WAS CONFUSING! The next one will be posted as soon as I get the first review… if there is one. Shu-chan! This sucked! Everyone who is still here please flame me! I DESERVE IT! Ja Ne! P.S: Please excuse me grammar and mistakes! See ya! P.P.S: Sorry if this was short, it is a prologue after all…


	2. Proposal

_**Atlantis Love**_

_**(Parchment: 1)**_

**Chinese Fairy: **Since I can't talk to anyone about the reviews I guess I'll just go strait to the fic! Shu-chan! Hope you're here again to see how bad I am at writing these fics! Ja Ne!

**Disclaimer:** Okay, lets cover all the bases. No! I do NOT own Naruto, or Atlantis! Most of the theories and ideas I got were from the Disney version of "Atlantis" is that everything? If you really want to sue me then sue, but you'll get nothing! I am totally BROKE!

**Warnings:** There are fight scenes, BL (Boy Loves Boy) possible rape, described deaths and I think that's it! (Grins)

**Pairings: **Gaara/Neji, Sasuke/Naruto and I think that it! Not that many I know… but this is my first Naruto fic! So sorry with the not so many pairings…

**Summary: **The year is 1914 and it's as modern as it will ever be! We have cars, and other means of transportation. But that is not enough for two brothers: Gaara and Naruto… these two hope to leave the modern world in search for the futuristic Empire, Atlantis… just to prove that their parents were not crazy in believing that such a place existed. As they get closer and closer to finding the meaning of Atlantis, they encounter love, hate, betrayal, and adventure…

**Chinese Fairy: **On with the story!

_**Atlantis Love**_

_**(Parchment: 1)**_

**(Washington D.C 1914)**

_"From our parents theories we believe that Atlantis has been dormant for one hundred years and is off the east coast of North America. It is said that Atlantis has an energy source that kept them alive and helped them through life… If my brother and I can find it, we maybe able to learn the mysteries of this world, and the reason why Atlantis sank into the depths of the sea! All I've known is the lost empire. My brother as well… We would hear about Atlantis for bedtime stories and during every meal of the day. And now that our parents are gone, Naruto –my brother- and I only have each other; but I feel like that will change very soon…" –_**Gaara**

A man with blood red hair with the kanji character for "love" in his forehead closed a journal that he was writing in and sighed. _'Atlantis… if only we could find you,' _thought Gaara.

Naruto just walked into his brother's room and sighed, "You writing about Atlantis again?" he asked. Gaara looked at the blond and hesitantly nodded, "Our parents dedicated their lives to finding Atlantis and- oh crap…" Gaara cut himself off. Naruto looked confused, "What?" "WE dear brother, forgot about the meeting with Mr. Hartford!" stated Gaara, and he got up and ran to gather all the maps, books, and notes.

When everything was collected, the two ran for the meeting room…

"I swear! Those two brothers, thinking that stupid Atlantis exists!" declared Mr. Hartford. One other scientist spoke; "They still think that such a place is real!" the four men all laughed but were cut short. "Mr. Hartford!" cried Naruto. Gaara and Naruto both ran up to the four scientists. "Can we just have a few minutes of your time?" questioned Naruto; and without waiting for an answer, Gaara pulled out a map that had the country Iceland on it. "Sirs, there is a book called the 'Shepard's Journal' it's in Iceland! All we ask is that you fund our excavation!" he stated.

The four older scientists just blinked and then Mr. Hartford said, "No. This faculty funds excavations that hold facts! Not Fantasy!" he snapped. Naruto sighed and replied, "But sir! We can prove that Atlantis exists!" Gaara nodded, "So please, fund our excavation!" he said. "I'm sorry boys, but we just can't." Mr. Hartford and the faculty started to walk away when Hartford turned around and said, "You both have special talents, don't waste them on this fairytale."

Naruto and Gaara both walked home from the Museum (A.N: that's where the meeting room was, sorry if it got confusing!) and as a joke from the heavens… it started to rain.

When they got back to their apartment it was pouring, and there was thunder and lightning outside; Naruto unlocked the door and entered, Gaara followed; the red head placed all the books and maps down onto a desk, while Naruto went to turn on the lights, he flipped the switch but the lights did not go on. "Wha…?" asked Naruto. Thunder clashed and lightning flashed revealing another presence in the room.

"Are you two Gaara and Naruto?" asked the person, Gaara calmly replied, "Who wants to know? You?" The person chuckled and said, "My name is Yakushi Kabuto, and I represent a someone very important, he has a business proposal you might be interested in…" Naruto huffs and asks, "Who is you employer…?"

Kabuto led Gaara and Naruto to an automobile and drove off into the night…

After fifteen minutes of driving Kabuto turned and drove into a massive driveway that led to a magnanimous mansion. The three got out of the car and just as they reached the front door, a man opened the entrance doors. "Good evening Kabuto-san…" spoke the man.

Kabuto nodded his head once and lead Gaara and Naruto to a small elevator. When the doors closed the silver haired man started to straiten up the brothers –straiten their shirts, vests, jackets, etc.- and he also stated, "When you in the presence of Mr. Hokage, you will answer his questions thoroughly, you will not sit unless he asks you to, and if for some odd reason you get him mad, your on your own…" Kabuto smirked as he got two nervous looks from Gaara and Naruto.

As they reached the last floor, Kabuto checked his pocket watch and said, "Good, he just finished his shuriken training." Naruto looked at Kabuto as if he just let out a horrible curse word. "S-shuriken!" the blond squeaked. Kabuto calmly nodded and gently pushed the red head and the blond out of the elevator. "Have a nice chat gentlemen…" and with that Kabuto disappeared back into the elevator.

Gaara and Naruto made their way to the middle of the large room; it consisted in a whole wall being used for a huge aquarium, where all assorted salt-water fish were swimming. Another wall were shelves for books –a library- and near the corner a desk with a lot of sheets of paper and books placed upon it. But what caught Naruto's attention was a big picture on the wall. "Mom… Dad…?" Gaara's gaze flashed over to the picture and gasp.

"The two best people I've ever met." Stated someone from somewhere in the room. Gaara's eyes searched the room until he came upon a man standing right next to the aquarium, the man walked over to Naruto and put out his hand, "I am Sandaime Sarutobi but just call me Hokage." Naruto shook the man's hand and smiled, "Pleasure to meet you!" he stated.

Gaara made his way to "Hokage" and shook the older man's hand as well. "Sir, if you don't mind me asking… why did you call for us?" asked Gaara, Hokage stepped away from the brother and said, "I knew your parents very well… they were like family, then one day god played a hard game with them, ending their lives. But before they left… they gave me something to give to you, well two things actually…" He pauses and pulls from the desk a book. Gaara and Naruto gasp; "It's- it's the Shepard's Journal!" they manage.

Hokage nodded, "Yes, and this book has the power to find the lost city of Atlantis… your parents said the same thing when they found this book." Naruto's eyes started to water as he gazed upon the book. "It's real… Gaara, it's real!"

Gaara happily nodded and smiled, "With this we can solve the mysteries of Atlantis!" he cried; Naruto let out a happy sound and ran up to Gaara and hugged him close. Hokage beamed and then sighed, "So boys what do you intend to do?" Gaara and Naruto stopped hugging each other and looked at one another. "Well, we'll get funding! The Museum-" Naruto began but was cut off but Hokage, "They won't believe you. You know? Today at the Museum they didn't believe you, they won't listen again." Gaara let go of his brother and sighed, "Yeah, you got a point… but we have to try!"

Hokage thought of this for a moment and then spoke calmly, "Remember how I told you that your parents wanted me to give you two things?" he didn't wait for an answer so he continued, "So I already gave you one gifts, now listen to what I'm about to give you…" Gaara became serious while Naruto awaited the gift. "You parents gave their lives to finds Atlantis, and when you two came into their lives as well, they managed to do everything they wanted. Care for you and to keep looking for Atlantis.

"Until they went out for the excavation that I asked of them… They were needed to find an artifact that was connected to Atlantis, The Shepard's Journal. On their way home from the excavation they encountered a drunk driver and… your mother died on impact, while your father asked me to help **_you_** find Atlantis; he said he saw your future when the driver's car hit them…

"He said that he saw everything… he even saw Atlantis! After an hour of being in the hospital he passed away, so if even if they're gone I'm going to keep my promise to your father. I'm going to take you as far as the opening of the Atlantis… the rest comes from you two." Gaara's eyes widened and Naruto gasped. "But… sir, why would- how…" Naruto slumped to the floor tears coming from his eyes ever since he heard how his parents died once again.

Gaara looked at Hokage and asked, "Sir, if you are purposing what I think your purposing, you are going to need a crew!" The redhead walked over to his younger brother and soothed him; slowly Naruto stopped crying.

"He is right, Hokage. You'll need engineers," said Naruto slowly, Hokage grinned, "Got them all. Yakushi Kabuto will be going, Nara Shikamaru busted him out of a prison up north, Haruno Sakura she knows more about mechanics than any of us ever will, and the rest of the group that helped your parents through other excavations."

There was a long pause, finally Gaara says. "This is for real…" Hokage grinned and replied, "Now you're catching on to this! But, first you have to be absolutely sure about going. Ask yourselves if you really are ready…" Gaara picked up the Shepard's Journal in Hokage's hands; after a minute he grinned, Naruto saw his brother's expression and grinned as well. "We'll do it!" they said in unison.

_**(Parchment: 1 Complete) **_

**Chinese Fairy: **Okay! That is it for this chapter! I am so sorry that it took so long to update but yeah… sorry, I have no excuse. (Sigh) well, thanks for reading and please REVIEW! Whatever, flame or comment I would really appreciate it! Thanks, Ja Ne!


End file.
